


Room 319

by CyanideShirogane



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: And no one accepts his love, Gundam works at Petsmart, I'm Sorry, Multi, POV Alternating, Souda has a crush on a lot of people, There are a bunch of inside jokes, it's kinda old too, roomate au, so y'know, this is garbage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideShirogane/pseuds/CyanideShirogane
Summary: Kazuichi Souda lived a relatively bland life, but that was until he moved into a new apartment with a rather eccentric roommate. Now he has to deal with his crush on the pretty European girl down the hall, the constant screaming and blaring of music from the people living above him, his coworker's roommate's attempts to kill him, a small and angry landlord, and living with more animals than he has fingers.





	

When Souda moved into the huge city, he knew it was going to be a tough start. Luckily enough, he had already dealt with the major roadblocks. He had found a simple job, a internship at an engineering firm. He had found an apartment close to his work. The apartment had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The apartment complex even allowed pets. It was nice, but the rent was pretty expensive. Good thing the apartment also came with a roommate. The info at he had given said that his name was Gundam Tanaka, which made him laugh. It reminded him of an old anime that he used to watch as a kid. His roommate had agreed to help him carry all of his boxes up. Souda had no clue what his roommate actually looked like, but he had a pretty good idea of it. A cool, but nerdy guy.

He was so wrong. Gundam looked odd, but not too weird. His hair looked like he had just woken up and just brushed it back with his fingers. Oh boy, and he was tall. Not too tall, but taller than Souda by about a few inches. The taller was also in a plain sweater and black jeans. Gundam looked a mess. Not like he could argue. His hair was in a ponytail and he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Souda got out of his car and stretched before closing and walking to his roommate. "So you're Tanaka-san, I'm guessing?" He chuckled.

"There's no need for these formalities. We already know each other," he said as he held up his phone to show their texts that they've sent.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He nodded. "So let's get your tools of destruction, shall we?"

"M-My what?" Souda raised an eyebrow.

"Your," Gundam sighed, "Your bags and stuff."

Souda forgot that his roommate talked a little strangely. He also had a large amount of hair or fur on his sweater and jeans, but none on his boots. Another thing to take note of.

After a few minutes, they got all of Souda's things put up in the hallway.

Before unlocking the door, Gundam looked back at Souda. "You said you were okay with animals, yes?" To that, the pink haired guy nodded. Why was that a concern now? Kazuichi shrugged it off sand stood behind the taller of the two as he opened the door.

There were animals everywhere.

As soon as the door opened, a puppy came jumping at Souda's feet, yipping excitedly. Just a puppy was fine, puppies were cute. That's when a bird flew out of the room, and that was followed by a large iguana which caused him to scream quite loudly. "Did Mega-D scare you?" Gundam asked, grabbing some trash bags that Souda stuffed his clothes into.

"Uhh, kinda. You have three pets?" the neon haired young adult stuttered on his words.

"Times four," Tanaka answered.

That meant twelve pets, and then maybe more. Well, at least now, there's no need to worry about getting animals. Though he wasn't sure if he could handle twelve pets, even if they were his roommate's. He shook his head and lugged more boxes in, and he took caution not to step on any animals. Once they had gotten everything into Souda's room, he unboxed his bedsheets and clothes. Most of his wardrobe was pretty casual and fun, just like how he tried to be. Yellow appeared in most of the closet(which he organized by color). After he got his closet done, he unboxed his shoes. That had combat boots, some slippers, flip-flops, an occasional pair of sneakers, and a single pair of Crocs. That was a dark time. Next was his bed. It was a galaxy print comforter that he got from Etsy. He also had a fluffy blanket that he got from Target. After the easiest was done, it was around 5:30. He considered having dinner now, but he shook his head. No one sensible eats that early. No one sensible.

He decided to take a break. Now was a good time to meet the neighbors. After he fixed his hair and maybe put on some better clothes. He brushed his hair and tied it back again. He put on a t-shirt and some blue jeans, and finished with a pair of old boots. With that, he walked out of his room and to the door. Until he looked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen was Gundam, eating what looked like fried rice with tofu. He was eating dinner. At 5:35. In the kitchen. It was a travesty. Souda couldn't bear the sight, so he informed Gundam of what he was doing and left swiftly.

The first stop was the room across the hall, Room 320. He knocked on the door gently. After a minute or two, a female opened the door. She was small, blonde, and gorgeous. Her eyes looked like crystal clear lakes, and her porcelain skin was flawless. "Oh, hello!" she smiled.

"H-Hi, M-Miss," he choked on his words, "My name's Kazuichi Souda. I just moved in a few hours ago, actually. I-I'm just here t-to meet my neighbors." He felt like he was sweating buckets. He sucked at talking to girls in any way.

"It's nice to meet you! My name is Sonia Nevermind," she extended her hand out to him, which he gladly shook. "I see that your Tanaka's roommate?"

"Yeah, it's a little hectic, but I can manage it." He remembered being swarmed by only a quarter of Gundam's pets. 

"That's good! Well, I need to go, but we'll probably meet again." She smiled and waved as she walked back into her room

Next was the room next door. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. There was none. He knocked again, but after a second failed attempt, he went away. Kazuichi continued to roam the halls until he bumped into someone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!" he apologized as he helped the child up.

"Get the fuck off of me!" the angry child yelled.

Souda took a step back as the kid stood up. "I'm really sorry," I'll take you back to your parents, if you want." He tried to bargain with the kid, but the kid just glared at him.

"My what?!"

"Y-Your parents? A little kid shouldn't be roaming this huge building on his own, y'know."

"I am not a child!!" the apparent adult yelled as he grabbed Souda by the shirt, "My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, damn it! I own this building!" That was the moment that Kazuichi really did bad. His building owner was pissed at him, and could probably kick him out at any second.

"Kuzuryuu-san, please calm down," a soft, yet forceful tone said from behind Fuyuhiko. They both looked at her. She had long hair that was tied into braids, square glasses, pale skin, and she was much taller than the complex owner. He was small, slightly tan, and had short blonde hair that had shavings on the side. "You mustn't get angry at the residents."

"Yeah, I know, thanks Peko," he let go of Souda and put a hand on his hip, "Sorry about that, Kazuichi."

"Y-You know my name?" That was a scary thought.

"You're the only person who thought I was a kid, and Kazuchi Souda just moved in. I just assumed."

"Yeah," he sighed, "that's me."

"Well then," Fuyuhiko squatted a little and held his hand out, "It's nice to meet you, Souda!" Peko giggled slightly.

"I am Peko Pekoyama, I'm Kuzuryuu-san's secretary."

"I-I told you to just call me Fuyuhiko," he blushed and adjusted his tie.

"Y-Yeah, uhm, I'm gonna get going now," Souda stuttered and ran back to the apartment room. He quickly unlocked the door and ran inside, and then slammed the door shut behind him.

Gundam was sitting on the couch, so he sat next to him. "What're you watching?"

"Next Top Model," Gundam was holding a cat in his hands, petting it. Four hamsters were sitting on different parts of his body.

"Oh my god," he started, "I fucking love that show." He sat on the couch and spent 3 hours watching Next Top Model with Gundam.

When the neon-haired man woke up in the morning, he couldn't breathe. A large mass of fur was rested on his face, which caused a panic. He got up and pulled the lump off of his face. It was a fat hamster. He sighed and held it in his hands, but felt it get snatched away quickly. "Get your filthy hands off of Dark Deva Invading Black Dragon, Cham-P!" Gundam grabbed the hamster and held it in his hands. His outfit was enough to make Souda snicker. Gundam was in another pair of black jeans, black boots that went a little bit above his calves, and a blue shirt that was tucked into his pants.

"Nice, uh," he cleared his throat, "nice outfit."

"Thank you, I am going to work."

"Oh, where do you work?"

"The home of my soon-to-be familiars!" he extravagantly threw his hand out to Souda in emphasis. Souda nodded and curled back up on the couch, which he had apparently fallen asleep on, and watched him leave. After the door slammed shut, there was a maniacal laughter down the hall that quietly drifted away.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so listen, this is really bad and made this so long ago, but I was like, "Hey, I'm going to post this!" so here it is. I hope you like it and thank you for reading! If you have any questions, comments, and concerns, please let me know! Also, sorry for any inside jokes!


End file.
